adventers of sharkboy and lavagirl love story ( protect you) a fanfic
by Isabel ruiz
Summary: I deleted my last one by acedent so here it is again YAYA and give a shout out to to my co-author lavagirl121 We will make the next chapter together!
1. Chapter 1

Lavagirls pov - It's hard to believe that it's been only 10 weeks since Max saved planet drool... but not everything about me has been going ok

i'v been having mixed feelings for sharkboy and i want to tell him but I can't... it would ruin our friendship. And I hear max is coming today.

( Later max comes.)

I saw max come... but someone was with him. He had told me about her she was very pretty right away I knew who it was, It was Marissa,

she was the one who had saved us She still has the crystal around her neck... But how did she get here? Then max came over. " Hay max!"

I say sharkboy is just drooling over Marissa. I zap him with lava. " HAY!" Truthly I was just jealous. Man, now I bet I will never be able to tell him.

Then he comes up to max. " Who's the hot friend?" He asked my hair turned to fire. " Remember the one who killed Mr. Electric? This is her

her name is marissa." She smiled at him, he smiled back then Sharkboy turned to me and saw my hair in flames. " LAVAGIRL! Are you ok?"

I didn't answer. He cooled my hair and I ran to the valcanos. That was alittle embarresing.

Sharkboys POV - What the heck was that!? Then max says. " I'll get her.." But I grab his arm. " Ill try." I say. I run up there and I see her. I realize

how beautiful she is but I was always having my mind turn back on Mressia. " Hay LG, what happened back there?" I say but she is silent.

" Nothing... why would there be?" She asks. " You can't fool me we've been here for sooo long and i know all your secrets." I say she smiles.

" NOTHING! THERES NOTHING WRONG!" She says, but I can see her pain. Somthing was getting to her. " Please! I know somthings wrong." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

But nothing, " HAY! LG PLEASE." I yell she turns around. " HAY why don't go kiss merissa and don't worry about me!"

She says, and she runs from the valcano. " LG." I run to her. " Whats wrong with me liking a girl?!" I ask, but no

answer and she turns around a leaves. Why is she acting like this? I need max to go into this. Then I get back

and See merissa. So beautiful.

Lavagirls POV - I was on one of the ighest valcanos and saw sharkboy, he kept cheking out Merissa. Uh tears

disalved down my face! I just wish I became haf shark! Then i could be with him. But theres no way. I just cried.

But then a shadow of darkness came over the sky! uh-oh, It's Mr. Electric! I thought he died! He grabed me with

his claw. and took me to his layer. " WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" I ask. " Oh nothing love, we just want

sharkboy!" He says. " Then why do you have me!" I ask, " Because, if we have you then he will know your

missing! And will come to your side!" He says. " NO HE WON'T! He can't!" I say. " BUT OH YES HE CAN!"

And he leaves me tied up there. What could I do? I just yelled " HELP! HELP!" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

" Help!" Uh what am I saying! I can't yell help! He'll come for me!

Sharkboys POV - I was beginning to feel guilty for lavagirl. BUT WHERE IS SHE!? " Uh Max where is lavagirl!"  
I yell in tarorr.. " I don't know." Then Merissa says, " Perhaps I can help with my crystal heart." She says

" Ok. As long as you can save her!" Then she raises her crystal in the air and says. " Oh dear crystal heart show

us where lavagirl is now." Then A bubble comes out showing my girl tied to a poline. " NO!

back they've got her!" I say. I won't let them do this. " I got to save her!" But merissa says. " Wait! Take my crystal

kiss it will keep you protected!" I come closer and she gives me a kiss it glows. And I leave with her

gift. Then a dark cloud comes closer. And comes. " Don't step anyfather!" hE says. " NO I WON'T!"

I yell, i'm in love with her! " No why did you do this!?" I say but he grabs me. " Look your girlfriend

won't stand a chance against me!" I go into a shark frenzy and bite his cercets. " OWWW!" He says

And he lets go. I yell. " I'M COMING FOR YOU LAVAGIRL!" I say.


	4. Chapter 4

sharkboys POV - I ran for over a mile, then I found Layer, " LAvagirl!" Then I try to unrope her, and then I hear say

" I wouldn't do that!" I jump down from the pole and then I step on some trap, and a cell falls from the ceiling. and i'm stuck there. " hahahaha!" He says,

" LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I get really mad, and go into a shark frenzy and try to break the bars. But no use. ANd he says with a smirk. " I made it sharkproof.

So anything you do to try to get out just makes the bars stronger!" He says, " And now to take care of lavagirl." And he puts her under a spell, " LAVAGIRL! NO!"

" hahaha!" And she wakes up, her hair turned from a beautiful purple, to a evil looking red. And then her whole body turns a dark black. " WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

I ask, " She is under a evil spell, now she will follow everthing I say!"

She falls from the pole and come to the bars. I wisper to her. " lavagirl, snap out of it! Your under a spell!" But still nothing, then says. " Come lavagirl."

And then lavagirl turns to him and says, " Yes master." And walks away. " P-please lavagirl." And the lights go out.

( with max.)

Maxes POV - " Hay Merissa, can you look on your crystal heart and see where sharkboy is?" I ask and she says, " Of corse, Crystal heart show us where sharkboy is."

A image comes up with sharkboy in a cell. " HE'S IN layer!" I say, then Merissa says, " We must go and save him!" She says, then I remember someone we

met before.. MINUS! He can help us. " Hay merrissa, lets get minus to help!" She gives a steady nod and we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxes POV - We go to where minus lives, and we yell " MINUS!" And then in a flash, he runs over. " Whats up max?" He asks,

" Look, we've got a situation. Sharkboy's in trouble and we're probly gonna need your help." Then he says, " Ok i'll come." He says, and me,merissa and minus

get to the layer. we where by the door. when mr eletric comes out and merissa makes us invisable. And we hear him say to his assitant. " I'v got them." We get in, and

sneak to

the middle of the layer. And we see the cage that sharkboy was in he was sitting on the floor.

And merissa wispers, "psss, sharkboy!" and he see's us, " GUYS over here!" We come in and see him, " Wheres lavagirl?" I ask then he says, " put a

evil spell on her!" He says, " Ok, we will take care of that but now we have to get you out." Minus says, then minus puts in. " I think I can help. Power spell!

It is a spell that is so strong it can break anything from steel to gold." He uses the spell, and break him free. Then lavagirl comes in, " WHOA! dont you nock!

And sharkboy gets close to her. " lavagirl! It's me sharky." He says. " SHARKBOY DON'T!" she throw a fireball, but merissa blocks it. And then comes in,

" humph, well what do we have here?" We shiver, " Just give us the girl!" sharkboy says, " Fine, but I want somthing in return." Then sharkboy says,

" Fine, if you let her go.. I'll be your survant." Then Minus says. " NO!" Then says. " deal." He breaks the spell and the minute he does she falls to the ground

and passes out, " lavagirl!" sharkboy shouts, " Ok our deal?" Sharkboy walks up to him, and then when it seem's like he is going to, he bits his curcuts. " OW you'll pay!

You want her! Go get her!" He makes a portal to a forest and throws her in there. " NOOOOO!" we all say, we jump in.

sharkboys POV - As we fall, I grab her so she wouldn't get hurt I carried her bridal style again. And as we all fall we say " AHHHHHH!" Then we hit the ground,

She was ok. But I was alittle bruised. " Is everyone ok?!" Merrissa says, " Yeah I guess." We get up and I lay her on the floor, " LAVAGIRL! Wake up!" I shake her

carefully, and then she gets up. " Sharkboy! Oh i'v never been so glad to see anyone!" we hug romatically. " Uh guys this is no time to celabrate!" Max says

We look up and see huge green monsters. " C'mon crew!" Max says, max punches 6 of um out, merrissa freezes some, minus confuses them with his

cykick powers. And I bit some. And lavagirl melts them.


	6. Chapter 6

sharkboys POV - We walk and Merrissa asks, " Where are we?" and max says, " It is a forest a the bottem of planet drool. It's where all the monsters live." And we look up and see huge rocks fall, me,max,andminus ran into a bush. and we sit there,

"where are lavagirl and merrissa?!" I ask max, and I look up and see them trying to find us. ANd see a REALLY big bolder coming for them " LAVAGIRL! I got to go out there!" ANd max says, " NO, you'll kill yourself!" the bolder hits them nocking them out.

and then the rocks stop falling, And we run to them, " Are they still alive?" askes minus, I put my ear to lavagirls heart

it was still beating, " Lavagirls ok." I say, and max cheks merrissa, " Merrissa is ok." and we try to wake hem up but nothing.

Then a dark cloud comes, and it was . " You'll never get them awake! These rocks are confusion rocks." Minus says

" Confuse rocks can nock anyone out, way you can awake them is if where out of this forest." And the cloud says,

" Thats right my boy, and if they don't wake up, they die of starvation!" and then sharkboy says, " WAIT! Maybe if I kissed her

it would wake her up!" I say, " worth a shot." says minus. I cupped her head and gave her a gental kiss, and she woke up.

Lavagirls POV - My vison was blurry, and then when it came clear I saw sharkboy. I got up.


	7. Chapter 7

regular POV - It was alittle acward to them. " Yeah uhem..." sharkboy says in a tone and they keep walking.

Merrissa was not waking up, and there was ONE last hope. Or everybody would loose her. They went to

A enchanted tree, it would give the power to grant any wish.

( After a mile walking.)

Lavagirl falls, " Woa are you ok baby- I MEAN UH UM..." And max covers for him " Lavagirl!" And sharkboy says

" Yeah that..." max and minus roll there eyes. Execpt lavagirl, who smiled at sharkboys ackwardness.

" Yeah i'm ok..." She puts her hand on her forhead. Then all of the sudden there was thunder in a distant.

The roar gets Sooo loud the floor shaks lavagirl falls but she gets up with the help of

sharkboy again. Then thunder got reaallllyy close and sharkboy says, " TAKE COVER!" they all run and

lavagirl runs and she falls and sprains her ankle. " HELP!"

Sharkboy carrys her in a bush. And the others were in another bush. " Ow it really hurts." She says.

And sharkboy touches her anke and she says " OW OW OW!" And he says, " OK OK!"

at this rate it looked like things where not going well for the gang.


	8. Chapter 8

regular POV - Then Sharkboy saw something called healing mud. Then he smoothed it on lavagirls ankle and it healed and then They whent outside. It was windy."WE GOT TO STOP THIS THUNDER!" Says lavagirl. Then sharkboy got

an ideha," I KNOW! We could block it out." Sharkboy said,"Your shure that will work or it will just JAM our ears!"

It was really loud when sharkboy used block out power. But he did it anyways, Then the thunder stopped.

And the wind. " I DID IT!" They huged and then Lavagirl peeked under the bush where minis,max and

merrissa where hiding. "GUYS! ITS OK!" Then they come out. "What happened?" Merissa was still nocked out.

" Sharkboy, he blocked everything out." Then they kept walking.

( meanwhile, was watching them in his eletrical feild ball.)

"UUUUHHH!" He said in frusttrasion. Then his assitant the gost of fear said,"Well sir?" Then said,

"It seems that Sharkboy is very powerful then I thought..." Then the gost says," A-Actually sir he does so well

because he knows hes protecting lavagirl." Then says,"THEN! If he loves her so much and hes his

strongest when lavagirl is around... then I bet he is at his weakest when she is not there!" The gost of fear was

confused. "And your point is?" " IM SAYIN WE'LL JUST HAFTO DESTROY LAVAGirl!"'

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

regular POV - The gost finally gets his point and says," AH! Ok." Then with sharkboy and the others, the healing mud had helped lavagirl. And they kept walking when they came apon a dark purple forse field. Minus looked with emazment,"Whoa, what is this?"

Asked max, then minus replyed, "Its one of forcfields, if you touch it you'll get the shock of your life." Then Max said,

"OH C'MON! it cant be THAT bad..." Then sharkboy aproches the forcefield and touches it. then he got shocked the forcefield making a buzzing sound. Sharkboy stepped back and said, " W-Well maybe it is That bad." Lvagirl giggled at sharkboys

ackwardness again. Then sharkboy blushed with embarresment said playfully to lavagirl,"HAY! Its not funny!" And she said

while giggling,"Actually it kindof is."

sharkboys POV - HUH! Great way to impress her sharkboy... then lavagirl said,"Relax im just kidding!"

witch caused me to blush even more. then minus said,"Maybe I can tap into Mr. ELetrics system.." There was some pannel thing

and he pushed buttons when he finally turned it off, we all high fived when it suddenly went dark... It was conpleately dark

I wasnt passed out at all, we where all awake when we saw the purple cloud in a disdants, then Mr eletric came out of it

and he seemed to be it up.

"Well well well, sharkboy. I see you and your girlfriend have found your way onto the other side of the forest..." and he grabs

me with his claw and I sqirm to get out of his grip. " LET -M-ME G-GO..." he was squeezing me, then lavagirl said, "DONT DO THAT!"

And she comes forward. And in a crunching voice I said," W-What aaare you doing L-LG! Just let me die!" Then she shakes me her head.

She said," Take me instead, sharkboy can stay..." then he drops me on the floor. "Well, you've came to your

senses.." and he picks her up. and as she comes off the ground I grab her by the legs. "SHARKBOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

and I say,"saving you!" and she smiles but shakes me off.

then all of the sudden, she blows lava in his face. "OW!" and he drops her. to the ground,"LAVAGIRL!" I yell she is sorta

out of it, LG had scraps on her face and was very weak. and jumps away,"Guys go ahead." I say, then minus and max

and merrissa ( still nocked out.) leave.

and, I sit next to her, I shed a tear nd I wip it. "H-hay LG, how you feeling?" and her eyes open, "Ok I guess..." and she comes

close to me, " you did it! Hes gone!" I said, " Yeah." and she smiles. " Lets keep going." I said, and I helped her up and we went

to minus.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Lavagirls POV -

I got up by sharkboys hand, and got up and walked.

We had camped out and witch I saw the stars and I sat down on a rock.

then I heard sharkboy coming over.

" Hi. . . Im really sorry about merrissa." He said outta the blue.

Then I turn to him.

"Its ok sharkie. . . I guess . . . Well" his eyebrows went up.

" You guess what?" He asked and came and sat down.

" Nothing. . ." I said backing down.

Then I shed a tear, he mustve noticed.

"Hay, your choked up whats wrong?" he asked.

"I-I um. I just dont want you to die out here. I care that you dont lose your life."

Then he smirks and said,

"So, what im here is. You care about me?" and I turn around.

and I throw a rock at him.

' HA YOU DO CARE!" he says back at me.

" WELL MAYBE ITS BECAUS I LIKE YOU!" then his mouth dropped.

and I fast run up a hill. but he was holding onto my leg.

" LAVAGIRL!" and I stop at a tree.

"What, so now that you know your gonna make fun of me!"

and he shakes his head.

"No LG id never make fun of you. ever." and I look at him.

" Y-You wouldnt?" and he comes closer.

"Never, and I sorta like you to." and he blushes.

" Ok, so are we going out?"

"Yes, I want us to."

and he picks me up and kisses my cheek.

then all of the sudden the flowers in the forest start growning bigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Lavagirls POV -

I noticed the flowers in the forest got bigger, in fact now they where bigger then sharkboy.

Then they started not even looking like flowers.

THEY became wires.

Then I heard a voice.

"HAHAHA! Now iv got you right where I want ya."

Sharkboy put me down beind him and said,

"WHOS THERE!?"

Sharkboy asked,

"does it matter! Now, say hello to my wire ropes!"

Before I knew it, a wire grabbed me and sharkboy and threw us in the air.

"help!" I yelled, I tried to melt the wires.

No use.

Then I felt a big hand grab me.

It was .

" SO, I think you should come with ME."

said,

" HA you make me laugh, I would never go with you!"

I said,

" EITHER YOU COME WITH ME OR SHARKBOY WILL DIE PERMENETLY!"

He said, I suddenly noticed sharkboy was wrapped in wires.

ANd he was being squeezed, he was losing air.

"Sharkboy!"

I yelled, I got steamed. and blew fire into circits.

" LET HIM GO!"

I said, then he said,

" wow little lady, you put up a fight. But we can arrange it."

He smirked.

said to sharkboy,

" I'll just take her instead. "

He went into a shark frenzy.

and bit his foot.

then he threw me on the floor. And me and sharkboy ran.

then he pulled a wand outta his circuts.

And a ray of blue light came out of it and he aimed it at me.

then i saw a light.

I looked down my feet where turning to stone!


	12. Chapter 12

Lavagirls POV -

"OH MY GOSH! Whats happening to me!"

I yelled.

sharkboy said, "I dont know but we gotta get you outta here!"

He got his sharkmobile and we got on and took off.

Then we eventually lost him.

We stoped at a cave.

Sharkboy was almost outta breath.

" I-i think we lost him."

He said.

"let me carry you to the cave."

he took me in it and sat me down.

" Ok what happened to you and why?"

He asked.

Then before I could answer We saw max,linus. And Merrissa.

But why wasnt she passed out still?

Max was outta breath to.

" GUYS! We just saw in the forest and he - whoa uh, what happen to lavagirls feet!"

Then Sharkboy said,"LONG STORY! Linus do you know whats wrong with her legs?"

Linus waled in and sat on the floor to look.

" I think put a kalyhigh spell on her."

Sharkboy yelled,

"WHATTTT!"

I just sat there.


	13. Chapter 13

regular pov -

Linus fixed lavagirl, then headed off.

they walked until Merrissa led us to a path.

" WHere are we?"

sharkboy asked.

"WHen we where trying to get away from we found this path that leads home. Of corse

we where gonna get you first."

Merrissa said.

" Thanks."

Me and sharkboy said.

We where so greatful we had best friends.

And this was a great edventcher.

When our feet touched the path we saw a bright light.

the next then we knew, we where home.

"WE DID IT!"

Sharkboy said.

He picked me up and spun me around.

And then kissed me. We where never happier.

I was so glad we where home. And in the meantime. . . . I dont think

we will wont see .

(13 years leter)

Sharkboy and lavagirl where married, they now live there lifes with there 4 kids.

They do not hve powers anymore, and live there lifes on earth.

But not a day goes by that they dont think about planet drool. And there edventchers.

THE END.


End file.
